


Your Grandparents

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [23]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Your Grandparents

You were sitting on the couch crying, Michael was holding you in his arms, everyone said it would get easier eventually but you wanted it to get better now. Your grandmother had died, and now you found out your grandfather was sick. And everyday you had to deal with people asking, “are you okay?” You were tired of it, no you weren’t okay, what were they expecting you to say? Michael understood though, well, he tried to.

“Hey, you want to watch your favorite movie? That always makes you feel better.”

You shook your head no and sobbed on his shoulder, “I just want this to all go away.”

He kissed the top of your head, “I know, I know. And that’s okay. I’m here as long as you need me.”

Michael accompanied you to the funeral; he held your hand the whole time. He didn’t know her enough to really have any grieving to do, so he sat there and gave tissues to the people who needed them. When you got back to your house he ordered your favorite dinner from the take out restaurant downtown and let you lay in bed.

He slowly crept inside your room, “hey y/n, I have dinner if you’re hungry.”

You sat up and sniffled, “Yeah, I’m starved.”

Michael wrapped you up in a quilt and carried you over to the living room, “eat, I’ll set up some board games to play.”

You slowly ate your dinner and Michael set up Life. He brought a pint of ice cream for each of you, “sill hungry?” You smiled faintly and nodded as he tossed you a spoon. The two of you spent the rest of the night playing games, it didn’t make everything go away, but it did help distract you for a little while.

The next day he took you to see your grandfather in the hospital, the rest of your family was already there. As you walked into the room you could tell he was still asleep, so you and Michael sat there for a few minutes.

“y/n, how’re you feeling?”

You shrugged and looked down, “it’s just really hard, I lose my grandmother and now my grandfather is sick, it’s not fair.”

He nodded and held your hand, “I don’t really know what to say, I can’t say I know what you’re feeling. But I am sorry y/n, and I want you to know I care.”

You quietly sat there and watched your grandfather for a couple minutes, “do you think he’ll get better?”

Michael let out a small sigh and rubbed your back, “I honestly don’t know - but no matter what happens, I’m right here, and I love you.”


End file.
